


It Seems Unforgiving When A Good Thing Ends

by redd_png



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, i cant believe im writing a fanfic on BLOCK MEN, no beta we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_png/pseuds/redd_png
Summary: Wilbur woke up in an unfamiliar place.He looked around, dazed and confused; all he could see was white, almost blinding, and yet it feels so warm.A slight ringing could be heard.Am I dead? Wilbur thought.Before he could get up, he heard a slight humming tune, the arsonist looks around to see himself… holding a blue sheep?What the fuck is going on?(Title from the song Time Adenture by Rebecca Sugar)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 58





	It Seems Unforgiving When A Good Thing Ends

Wilbur woke up in an unfamiliar place.  
He looked around, dazed and confused; all he could see was white, almost blinding, and yet it feels so warm.  
A slight ringing could be heard.  
Am I dead? Wilbur thought.  
Before he could get up, he heard a slight humming tune, the arsonist looks around to see himself… holding a blue sheep?  
 _What the fuck is going on?_

Before he could get a word out, the gray man turned around and smiled.  
“Ah! You’re awake! That means it’s almost time!” The joyful Wilbur said.  
Wilbur looked at the ghostly man, he was gray, not just his skin but his hair too, his sweater was a bright yellow, the same sweater Wilbur wore underneath his tattered coat, but the other Wilbur’s sweater was more pristine, it looked brand new. A bright blue stain was in the center of his torso, exactly where his dad stabbed him. 

Wilbur looked back up at the gray Wilbur.  
“Who are you? Are you… me?” Wilbur said  
“Oh! Well, I’m Ghostbur! I’m like you, but not quite..” Ghostbur trailed off. “Well, since you’re awake that means it's almost time!!” He clapped his hands and Wilbur looked in utter confusion.  
“Time? Time for what?” Wilbur snipped.  
“Ah, well you’re coming back!” He cheered  
“What do you mean?”   
“You’re getting another chance to be alive again!” 

Wilbur’s heart dropped. Another chance? No no no no no no no. You’re supposed to be dead! You don’t deserve another chance. You’re a monster. Wilbur spiraled into thought. 

“Hm? What’s wrong Alivebur?” The ghost questioned  
“I can’t.” Wilbur deadpanned  
“What do you mean? Of course, you can! Phil, Eret, Quackity, Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo are trying to revive you right now!”   
“No, you don’t understand! I can’t come back-” Wilbur clung onto Ghostburs sweater “ I don’t deserve to come back! I hurt everybody! I-” The broken man choked out a sob “I’m scared” 

For the first time in a very long time, Wilbur Soot was _scared._ He didn’t feel fear when starting L’manberg, _he was proud more than anything._ Or when they went into war, _he couldn’t have felt fear at that moment._ Or when he realized he was spiraling into insanity with no way out, he actually laughed instead of crying. Or when he blew up L’manberg, _there was a certain beauty in watching the world catch on fire._ Or even during the moments before his father killed him, _there was a bitter triumph in falling when he should have been soaring._

Wilbur didn’t want to come back because he knows he doesn’t deserve it.

“But how do you know you don’t deserve it?” Wilbur looked at his ghost counterpart “How do you know that nobody wants you around anymore?”   
Wilbur stammered “because I hurt them and- and tormented them!”  
“But they want you back! They’re all working so hard to bring you back” Ghostbur pointed at Wilbur as he pointed back at himself “They don’t want me here, they would rather much see you!”   
“N-no but, at least you’re not a nuisance! Or every tried killing and hurting everyone!” Wilbur tried to reason but all Ghostbur did was chuckle.   
“The truth is, is that I’m not you, I’m not better than you, I don’t even know that much about myself.” 

Ghostbur stood up as he wiped his blue tears, The ringing was much louder than before.  
Wilbur stared at Ghostbur, unsure, and scared.  
“I'll be gone soon, it’s only a few minutes until it’s time.” Ghostbur smiled. “I’m sure I’m going to be missed, I’m going to miss everyone.”  
Wilbur was still frozen in fear. Ghostbur walked up to him and hugged him tightly, like a hug a small child does when they’ve had a nightmare. Wilbur looks up at Ghostbur and smiles back at him, tears slowly forming in his eyes. Ghostbur then got back up.   
“Come on Friend,” He said as he tugged onto the leash of the blue sheep.  
“Just please-” Ghostbur said while walking into the distance “please take care of them for me. Fix the problems you all had, make them happy again”   
Wilbur could only watch as the gray man walked into the bright light.

The light in the void grew brighter, as the ringing became louder until all he could see was pitch black. The ringing subsided, but all he could hear now was muffled chatter and yelling. He slightly opened his eyes as he saw 6 blurry figures surrounding him.  
“Ghostbur, or shit, Wilbur?” said a blonde child.  
“Wow, I’ve only gotten to see photos of him,” said a very tall black and white kid.  
“Damn, he really looks like shit,” said a really short man  
“... I can’t believe it” said a deep pitched man  
“Is that what Wilbur used to look like?” said a brown-haired child  
“.... son?” said an all-too-familiar voice.  
Wilbur slowly got up as he rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. Before he could say something, everyone came up and hugged him. Wilbur looked at them all before smiling wide and said “I missed you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> pog hi   
> uhh i haven't written shit in a while
> 
> anyways enjoy 
> 
> also follow me on twitter :@redd_png


End file.
